Machine control systems are well known in the art. Such systems include, for example, systems for controlling robotic assembly equipment such as pick and place (or placement) machines. A placement machine is a robotic instrument for picking up electronic and similar parts from component feeders and placing them at their assigned locations on a printed circuit board (PCB). Once all parts are placed, the PCB is placed in a reflow oven and solder paste disposed on the PCB melts forming permanent electrical connections between pads on the PCB and electrical contacts, leads or “pins” on the electrical components.
At present, most machine control systems include physically large control circuits that are centrally located. Many wires and control cables must run between the centrally located control circuits and individual actuators (such as motors of various types), sensors (electronic, electro-optic and video), and like equipment. The result is that with complex systems, the cables which must be routed to various moving parts can be complex, heavy and take up large volumes. For moving parts, added weight increases the cost and size of motors which must be used to achieve a given function. In complex assembly equipment, added weight adds inertia to moving parts which must be precisely located rendering that task more difficult. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an architecture for machine control systems, which reduces mass, volume and electrical connections, required to achieve a given task. It would be particularly desirable to provide a smart camera capable of carrying out a video monitoring function together with on-board digital signal processing tasks such as compression, feature extraction, servo-loop control, and the like.